3D WORLD
Hello dear reader, I hope this finds you well. My name is Tobias, and I am 12 years old. I have always been a sucker for Nintendo games. Every time a new console would come out, I would always beg my parents to get it, of course, I wouldn't get it right away. But I would earn it. The year currently is 2014. Super Mario 3D World came out only a year ago, I now have the game, but... I wish I never got it… ' ' First, a little bit of background, I was born in 2002. My first Nintendo console was the GameCube, this was when my love for Nintendo began. I would be getting every single piece of merchandise from Nintendo, all the consoles, and basically everything else. A year ago, the Wii U came out. That was my dream console at the time, when I told my parents about the console, they said “You’ll just have to wait for Christmas”. I was doggone furious! I wanted the Wii U so bad, and so did my sisters, Amaya and Samantha, they both loved Nintendo like me. So this wasn't a big surprise. I wound up getting the Wii U early for doing lots of chores and getting lots of money from relatives, so, I obviously used my earnings to buy a Wii U. I created a Mii, which, I didn't put a whole lot of effort into, it was the normal boy Mii, just, I gave it red hair, and named it, “Pooltrailin”. When I was done, my parents made a Nintendo account for me, and I joined Miiverse. I chatted with some people on Miiverse, saying a bunch of garbage some of the launch titles for the Wii U. A year passed, and I had just turned 11, a couple months passed before I heard of, Super Mario 3D World. When my sisters and I saw a new Mario game, we flipped out! Not in a bad way, but we were so happy. A couple more months passed, and eventually, the game was released! My family and I were waiting for the game to come out, and when midnight struck, we finally got the game! My sisters and I, were so excited to play, but we had to go to bed. I will skip to the part.. when everything changed. When it all happened... The day was 7/6/2013, and I had just beat the game, July 6th was the day, our family would come over to our house for two weeks, it was a tradition that ran in the family. This year, our house was chosen. I just found out about the 4 unlockable bonus worlds. but... There was a fifth, the world name had a skull next to it, so I will refer to it as “ World Skull”. the world was strange, the ground was a bunch of dying grass rocks, fire was in the background, and there was only one level. The world wasn't very detailed in my opinion, just as I entered the world, the text box saying I had unlocked Rosalina appeared. What the Heck? you have to beat Star World to unlock Rosalina, I haven't even touched the other worlds yet. I went to select Rosalina. As I selected the character, a text box appeared. The strange thing was, it was written in binary. I went on my laptop, and searched for a binary translator, of course, I found one. I translated text and what came out was something not expected. ' ' I sory! but you cant do tha! not until I hav destroyed the entire popalashinn! they as called humns will die! ' ' What was that? That sentence was all over the place! Not to mention the grammar was horrible! From what I could tell, the sentence was talking about killing people. Really? In a Nintendo game? Binary code talking about killing innocent people. I wanted to shut the game off. Something was very wrong with it. I knew this would never happen under normal circumstances. Before I could shut the game off, I was told to greet my cousins at the door. There was Max, the tech-savvy one, his sister, Sophie, the spoiled brat, and Max's older brother, Doug. Max followed me upstairs, and what we saw was horrible. ' ' The game changed from the character selection screen, to a close up of Rosalina, but she wasn't the same. ' ' Her dress was red, her eyes were a pitch black void, the same went for her mouth, which was just a smile. Max and I, we were confused, and petrified. I now knew there was something clearly wrong with the copy of Super Mario 3D World. I took a look at the disc case, at this point, I had finally noticed that the title on the case only said, “3D WORLD” Instead of “Super Mario 3D World” like it should. Could this have something to do with the game, why the game was so wrong? I had my doubts at first, but then, I realized, this game wasn't official. No, Nintendo would never add something like this into their kid friendly video games. A sick, twisted, individuals had to have hacked the game, put it on a disc, and shipped it off. The image disappeared, and I had no choice but to play level one of World Skull, so I did, the level didn't have much detail. it was just a pathway to the flagpole, the background was black, and the ground was just concrete pavement. All I had to do was walk to the flagpole and that was that, but that wasn't the case, there was someone standing in front of the flagpole, I got closer, and realized it was the same Rosalina I saw that close up. Everything from the eyes, to the dress, all the same. then, a dialog box, that most video games use, appeared, it read, with red letters. ' ' Mario, I was expecting you. Haven't you noticed your friend Toad is gone? ' ' Now there was an option, Y or N. I chose N, as I had not noticed at all that Toad was missing. More text appeared after I chose N. ' ' I see that, but I have him right here. Say hi Toad! ' ' ' ' After that, something dropped down beside the terrifying Rosalina doppelganger, it took Max and I a couple moments realize, it was Toad! But he wasn't the same. ' ' Half of his mushroom had been eaten off, exposing brain matter. Poor Toad had bite marks all over him, and his clothes were torn up. Toad now looked like a zombie. Both of us were terrified, what was going on? This was not a normal Mario game! This was not even a Mario game. No other Mario game would have such gruesome and scary content as this. My sisters came in at this point, they were wondering why I was so scared, the level ended, and Max and I were shivering. ' ' Who is that? Amaya asked. we looked at the TV, and saw the strange Rosalina there, right in front of Mario. On the level select screen. The game cut to red static. At this point I was done, I didn't eject the disc, I yanked the SD card out of the Wii U, everything shut off. I opened my laptop, put the SD card in, and began to explore. Chapter 2: Ericswork.exe There was, the system memory, the source code, Etc. First, I checked the source code. There was no evidence of any virus, that the game could have created. Because I’ve heard of creepy video games that give your computer/console a virus, at the very bottom of the source code, I found it. A huge block of code, it was changing by the second! All by itself Max then asked me if he could do something. I let him, and he found something out, the block of code was as big as the Wii U’s actual source code. He also found out, the code was programmed as a “Rose3D” entity. Max told me that the Rose3D entity didn't exist normally on the Wii U, he told me he also got a Wii U, and checked the source code for fun. So Max knew that the game must have done something to the Wii U. We left the source code, and finally noticed a folder that wasn't supposed to be there, it was named, “Rose3D”. We entered, hoping to find more answers to this game, there was an exe file in the folder, it was named. “Ericswork.exe”. Who the heck is Eric? Samantha asked. Is he a bad guy? ' ' Sam, I don't know. But let me tell you, we will find out! ' ' Just after I said that, we got a knock at our door, the police? Why were they here? ' ' What are you doing here? I asked. ' ' I am officer Jerome, I was called by somebody named Eric. ' ' Wait a minute? Max questioned. He then explained everything. ' ' The file is called Ericswork, it has the name Eric in it. Eric could be the owner, there could be a facial recognition thingy inside of the software, so when we plugged the SD card in. It must of automatically called 911. ' ' Max, that's really far-fetched. Technology isn't there yet. I told. ' ' But a creepy girl called, telling the operator that you were going to shoot up the school nearby! Jerome exclaimed. ' ' what are you even doing? Jerome asked us. ' ' we saw some scary stuff in a Mario game, so we plugged the Wii U card into the computer and we think it has a virus because of the game. Amaya explained. ' ' I opened the file, and it brought me to a simulated DSi menu, it was the bottom screen. So I couldn't see the user's name, a random picture at the top, Etc. First, we went to the camera. We saw something terrifying, ' ' there were images of dead people, all in one room, they were each doodled on, to supposedly say the victim's name. ' ' The first person was presumingly named Elenor. She looked about 15, and had her throat slit. The second person was named Dante. He looked about 7, and was electrocuted. Samantha and Amaya were crying from fear, officer Jerome back off and said into his walkie-talkie. ' ' Carl! Backup! ASAP! The situation just got worse! Show me the newest one. Max instructed, so I did, this one, was the worst of them all! ' ' it was a man named Alex, he looked about 21 years old, making him the oldest out of what we have seen so far. He was chained up to a wall, and was the only person we have seen so far, who was alive! Yes! His eyes were open, he was tearing up! He looked so upset, and hurt. Officer Jerome came back, and instructed us to check out the other things. So we checked out Flipnote, a program on the DSi where you can make animations. There were only three flipnotes, I checked the first one. Flipnote #1 and #2 it was animated very well. It first showed a little girl ( about 10 years old). Her name appeared over top of her, her name was Liza. It showed her playing in a park of some sorts, with a few friends. Some bald guy wearing sunglasses appeared behind her, this guy's name was Eric. Eric grabbed Liza, shoved her into a house, strapped her to a chair, and began… To sew her eyes and mouth shut! I looked away, Max barfed, and Samantha and Amaya were frozen in fear. it stopped after 3 minutes roughly, and showed a real image, of Liza's dead body. After sitting still, wondering what we had just seen, we chose the second flipnote, it was just a well animated flipnote of a camera zooming into the Rosalina's face. The third one looked like a five-year-old would animate it. Flipnote #3 It was a Red Stick guy, yelling, ' ' All right little girl! Talk to me, or else! ' ' It cut to a shot of a blue stick girl, her hair was all wavy and scribbled, adding to the creep factor of the character. It then cut back to the right guy, yelling, ' ' ANSWER ME!!! ' ' The blue stick girl just replied, ' ' Redrum… ' ' The Red Stick guy was obviously shaken, then, completely out of nowhere. The blue stick girl jumped onto the Red Stick guy! The Red Stick guy screamed his lungs out as he was being attacked! It then cut to a black stick guy, the black stick guy said. ' ' Helloo! Red Guy!! I am read- ' ' He notices Red Guy's dead body on the ground, Red Guy's eyes just the letter x, probably for cartoonish effect. ' ' The black stick guy screams, as the blue stick girl jumps on him too! ' ' Finally, we check PictoChat. A texting program for the DSi. We visit chat room A, and Alex21 goes online. ' ' This is how the conversation went. ' Chapter 3: Alex21 ' Ericderek: Hello? ' ' Alex21: Please... no more... ' ' Ericderek: wdym ' ' Alex21: You're not Eric? ' ' Ericderek: No, I'm somebody trying to help find out who Eric is, and find out who the strange Rosalina girl is. ' ' Alex21: I will tell you all of that. ' ' Alex21: Eric is a sick person who kidnaps and tortures people just because he is bored, his very first victim was a girl named Liza Jameson, who became Rose3D when she found his workplace. ' ' Ericderek:All right, who is Rose3D? we have been finding signs of Rose3D ever since we popped this Wii U SD card into my laptop. ' ' Alex21: Rose3D is the strange Rosalina you keep seeing, she got her name from when she was changing her own code. ' ' Ericderek: So is that why the Rose3D entity codes kept changing? ' ' Alex21: yes.. ' ' Ericderek: Wait? If you're the Alex from the picture, how are you typing? Your arms have been chained up. ' ' Alex21: I somehow have the ability to telepathically communicate, I'm not sure how, but it came to me when I was kidnapped in my sleep. ' ' Ericderek: Is there something we need to do? ' ' Alex21: Yes! If you have beaten the only level in the Skull World, there will be another one. Go to the other one, I will be there. Chapter 4: RoSe Is NoT DoNe ' ' Our conversation ended right there. We finally had the guts to plug the SD card back in, and resume playing. There was something I noticed, Mario was the only one selectable, no other character was. But I pressed on, I had to help Alex. He was right! There was another level, I chose it. It was inside of a bloody Castle, everything was torn up, there was no flagpole, nothing to end the level with. Just a throne at the very end, with Rose3D sitting inside of it. Then, I noticed something was following me, it was Alex! He WAS here!!! I confidently walked up to the throne, a cutscene played. This is the dialogue, ' ' Rose3D: Hello! ' ' Alex: What do you want? ' ' Rose3D: I'm not the only one here. ' ' She snapped her fingers, demented versions of, Peach, Toad, and Luigi appeared. Toad remained zombie like, Peach was burned up, and bruised everywhere, Luigi was a darker contrast than he normally was, he was wearing green, bloody punching gloves. His eyes were pitch black. He had and angry expression on his face, it was one of pure anger. ' ' Rose3D: This ( pointing at Peach) is Elenor. ' ' Rose3D: This ( pointing at Toad) is Dante. ' ' Rose3D: This ( pointing at Luigi) is just my assistant. ' ' Alex: Those are the spirits of the people from my family, who died. WHY ARE YOU USING THEM????!!!!! ' ' Rose3D:I have to do this, I have to get revenge on that stupid guy Eric, he brought me here! Now he is going to take me out! I. AM. DONE!!!! ' ' Everything went to Black, it cut back to show Mario, and Alex tied up to wooden poles, with fire coming to burn everything. This was one of those old executions! It ended with the camera zooming in on Alex and Mario, who looked up, their faces, now looked like Rose3D. Conclusion The game crashed. I looked at my Wii U, it was fried! All of us were frozen, none of us said a word. What was Rose3D going to do to Alex and Mario? Why was she hurting people, just because she is angry? I went downstairs and outside, trying to forget about everything. As I went outside, the mailman arrived, I went and got the mail, and saw a letter for me. I opened it, and it read, You are next. But that wasn't all, the signature was from, Liza Jameson Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypasta Category:We need comments!